


Two-Stepping

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Loud Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Huh, I didn’t know he could move like that.





	Two-Stepping

You, Sam, and Dean made your way into Billy Bob’s Texas, eager to drink away the bad feelings from the hunt. It had been rough, and it ended with you and Sam in a huge argument, both of you almost getting seriously hurt trying to save the other.

Dean suggested the three of you go out, knowing that the two of you being stuck in a small hotel room all night would only mean a big yell-fest at some point. He thought hopefully that you and Sam could have a few drinks, loosen up, and make up. And hell, maybe he could find a hot chick to go home with for the night, giving the two of you the room to yourselves.

You bee-lined for the bar, instantly getting the attention of the bartender and ordering a whiskey sour. You had already downed it by the time Sam and Dean came up beside you and you ordered a beer, telling the bartender to put it on the boys’ tab before you wandered away to sit down.

There was a band on stage, playing classic country music. The open dance floor was full of people two stepping and spinning, and you watched the movement as you sipped your beer. 

You hadn’t been there for more than a minute before a cute young man approached you. “Hey there,” he said with a smile, “Would a beautiful lady like yourself care to dance?”

You looked the guy up and down, noticing his shiny new cowboy boots and nicely-fitted plaid button up, along with his wavy brown locks and deep brown eyes. You smiled, happy for the momentary distraction from Sam. “Sure, why not,” you responded, setting your half-finished beer down and taking his offered hand.

It had been a while since you had last two-stepped, college maybe, but it only took you a minute to reacquaint yourself with the fairly simple dance. Luckily, your partner was a smooth leader and you didn’t have to think much as he led you around the dance floor, spinning you occasionally. You found yourself having a great time with this stranger. No words passed between you, just smiles, laughs, and enjoyment of the dance.

When the song ended, he pulled you close to two-step the next much slower song. You let him, looking over his shoulder as you spun around the room. You saw Dean flirting with a busty blonde at a table, her head tilted back in a laugh and his hand on her knee. _Good for Dean,_ you thought. _At least he’ll be getting some tonight_.

You didn’t see Sam around the room, assuming he was still pissed at you and not caring very much. He needed to accept the fact that you were willing to put yourself in danger for him, and he needed to stop babying you. You were a grown-ass woman and a hell of a good fighter, and he needed to get over his protectiveness.

When the song ended, you thanked your partner, realizing you never got his name but not caring to ask now. He looked disappointed that you were ending your time with him, but he soon found himself another willing partner. You saw that your half-empty beer had been cleared from your table, so you went to the bar to get another.

Perching yourself on a tall stool near the dance floor, you went back to watching the flow of the room. As you took a long sip of your beer, you nearly choked upon spotting Sam – dancing in the middle of the room with a petite brunette, easily twirling her around him and even flipping her at one point.

Their dancing had caught the attention of most of the dancers, who gave them a wide area to allow for their fancy moves. You watched as Sam’s hands led the girl across the floor, muttering to yourself spitefully, “ **Huh, I didn’t know he could move like that**.”

You took another pull from your beer as the song ended, and you watched as the girl giggled and put her hand on Sam’s chest, saying something to him. He smiled down at her, but you could tell that the smile didn’t reach his eyes. As big of an argument as you and Sam were in, you knew that he could never flirt with another girl, and you were interested to see what would happen with this one.

The girl grabbed Sam’s hand, leading him off the dance floor and toward the back of the large room. She pushed him down to sit in a booth, curling herself toward him as she sat next to him. Sam waved to a waitress to bring him a beer, allowing the girl to take ahold of his arm.

He stared off into space as she spoke to him, nodding periodically and giving her half-smiles. When his beer came, he downed half of it in one gulp, making the girl giggle and put her hand on his chest.

After watching them a few minutes you figured if Sam was willing to ignore this very persistent girl, the least you could do was forgive him momentarily and save him from his uncomfortable situation. You asked a waitress for a fresh beer, heading over to the table when you got it.

Sam looked at you wide eyed as you put the beer on the table, pretending to be a waitress. The brunette barely looked your way, one arm wrapped around Sam’s and the other hand playing with the top button of his shirt. Sam looked at you, sending an “I’m so sorry,” to you with his eyes. You smiled and nodded, accepting his apology, before speaking out loud.

“Hey there, handsome, want to come to the back with me?” you said, keeping up your act as a waitress, but wanting the girl to see that she didn’t have a chance with Sam.

He smirked at you, looking down at the girl next to him. “Excuse me, I need to get up,” Sam said to her, smiling at her shocked face.

“Wh-what?” she exclaimed. “Why go with _her_ when you can come home with me?”

Sam manhandled the girl out of his way as he got up. “Sorry, sweetheart, I’ve got a fight to end.”

With that, he took the beer from your hand and grabbed your elbow, steering you toward the nearest bathroom.

Once you were inside, Sam locked the door to ensure your privacy. He turned to you, sure that you were going to have something to say before he could talk.

“Sam Winchester,” you started, “If I want to risk my safety to save your life, I’m going to do that.” You poked your finger at his chest as you spoke, before hooking your finger around his button to undo it. “I adore you, and will do anything in my power to make sure that you are safe. Get over it.”

Sam smiled down at you, nodding his head. You unbuttoned his shirt as he responded, his voice gravelly with lust. “I know, Y/N. I just can’t stand to see you in danger, either.” His hands moved to your jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them.

“So we’re good?” you asked, hands moving to his jeans as well. 

Sam lowered his face to kiss your neck, whispering against your skin, “Very good.”

The two of you had enough talking at that point, him tearing your jeans and panties down your legs, letting you step out of them. You pulled his already half-hard cock from his pants, beginning to pump him to get him to full mast.

Sam groaned as he grabbed one of your legs, lifting it up to spread your legs for him. He slipped his other hand between your legs, pumping two fingers inside of you to get you ready.

“So wet already, Y/N? Did you like watching me dance?” Sam asked, and you whimpered in response. “I bet you didn’t know I was putting on a show for you, doing my best to show off for you.” He added a third finger. “I wanted it to be you in my arms, and I never would have let you go.”

You pumped him a couple more times before he pulled your hand away, lifting you to wrap your legs around his waist. His jeans and boxers fell to his knees as he moved across the small room. He pushed you up against the bathroom door and kissed you deeply. Your arms wound around his neck, and he looked deep in your eyes before slamming his dick inside of you, causing a loud, long groan to fall from your mouth.

“That’s right, baby. You can be loud, no one can hear over the music,” Sam whispered in your ear, before he set a brutal pace, knowing that the two of you wouldn’t last long after the emotional day.

You bucked against him, loving the feeling of Sam taking control. You brought your hands to his chest, scratching at him as he pounded into you. Sam brought a hand between you, rubbing quick circles on your clit as he kept up his fierce thrusts, bringing you to orgasm quicker than you had ever gotten. 

You yelled his name as your walls clenched around him, the sight and feeling of you pushing him over the edge as well. With a grunt, Sam came deep inside of you and he rode out his own orgasm before pulling out.

He let you down to the floor gently, pulling your face to his for a sweet kiss. “I really am sorry, Y/N,” he said quietly. “I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you, especially if you got hurt saving me. I can’t lose you.” He kissed you again, holding your face sweetly.

“I can’t lose you either, Winchester,” was all that you replied, before pulling away to replace your discarded clothes. 

The two of you got dressed, stealing glances and sharing small smiles before you left the bathroom. There were a couple people lined up to use it, and you just shrugged at them sheepishly, knowing they had heard the two of you.

Hand in hand, you and Sam found Dean, telling him you were leaving for the motel room and not to come back tonight. He smiled and nodded, happy that you had made up so quickly. He then turned back to the blonde and continued his flirting, knowing he’d work her until she was putty in his hands.


End file.
